The creation of audio content continues to evolve for use in new applications. One such application is the World Wide Telecom Web (WWTW), also referred to as the ‘Telecom Web’ or the ‘Spoken Web.’ The Spoken Web is a network of VoiceSites hosted on the telecom network, wherein each voice site individually comprises a voice driven application. The Spoken Web system may be viewed as a telecom network parallel to the World Wide Web (WWW) that runs on the Internet infrastructure. VoiceSites are accessed by calling the number associated with the VoiceSite, called a VoiNumber. A VoiLink is used to link the various VoiceSites to one another. A VoiceSite may be created or updated through a voice driven interface, such that a user may create a VoiceSite or modify an existing VoiceSite using a cellular phone. The Spoken Web is an ideal solution for a large part of the world were the population does not have access to the devices necessary to access the Internet, but cellular phone penetration is high. As a result, the use of the Spoken Web and the number of VoiceSites continue to increase. Thus, the volume of audio content associated with the Spoken Web continues to steadily expand.